


Prove it

by xxEmi



Series: Destiel Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Dean wants to ask Castiel out but Castiel has some conditions





	Prove it

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE I wrote this while fueled on an hour of sleep and more sugar than you can imagine while also on my mobile device and simultaneously chatting with my friends and also being dramatically carsick. This is going to have so many errors and might not make sense. You have been warned.

Dean slide up alongside a locker and put on his best, prize winning grin.

"Hey, Novak."

The boy in question glared at him and ignored him in favor of pulling out his school books. 

"Aw come on don't be like that. Not even a hello?" Dean asked, pulling his best pout face.

Castiel let out a long sigh. "Hello Dean."

Dean grinned.

"Now what do you want."

"So...." Dean scratched the back of his neck. "There's a new diner opening up next week-,"

"Dean, we've talked about this." Castiel said, irritably. "I don't do one time flings."

"What makes you think that's all I want?" Dean asked hotly.

Castiel rolled his eyes and closed his locker. "Gee, I don't know." He said drily. "Let's ask one of your numerous ex's. Do you even know how many you have?"

Dean hesistated.

"That's what I thought." Castiel said.

He moved to walk away and Dean quickly reached out to grab his arm.

"Wait please." He begged as Castiel gave him an annoyed look. "I really, really like you."

"Prove it." Castiel said flatly.

"Okay." Dean said excitedly. "How?"

Castiel groaned. "You're not gonna let this go are you?"

Dean shook his head.

Castiel sighed and thought a moment before smirking. "You said a week till that diner opens?"

"Yes." Dean said hopefully. 

Castiel hummed. "Then until then, I want you to give up sweets."

Dean blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Castiel said with a smirk. "No sweets. For a week. And I'll go out with you."

Dean groaned.

If there was one thing Dean was known for, aside from being a total man-whore, was his love of sweets. He could always be seen sucking on a lollipop, popping m&m's into his mouth, or eating any sort of candy bar.

Of course Castiel would choose that.

"Having second thoughts?" Castiel asked, and he looked so smug about it that Dean felt a jolt of defiance.

"No." Dean said with a huff. "I'll do it. No sweets? I can do that."

"That means no desserts either." Castiel said narrowing his eyes. 

"I said I'll do it." Dean said stubbornly.

* * *

 "Dinner was delicious mom." Dean said patting his stomach.

"Wait till you try dessert." Mary said with a grin. "It's your favorite. Apple pie."

Dean beamed and opened his mouth to thank her but was interrupted by Sam clearing his throat.

"I don't think Dean will be having any dessert tonight." Sam piped up.

Mary frowned and Dean groaned in realization.

"Why not? Are you sick?" Mary asked with concern etched in her features.

"Castiel dared him to give up sweets." Sam said. 

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes. 

"He asked me to keep an eye on you so you don't cheat." 

"Of course he did." Dean said with a groan.

"You're giving up sweets? Indefinitely?" Mary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just for a week." Sam informed her. "Till the diner opens up."

"You must really like this Castiel." Mary said with a smile.

He really did. Castiel was the whole reason he questioned his sexuality and eventually came to the conclusion that he was bisexual. Naturally he went to Castiel shortly after, asking him out with total confidence.

He turned him down flat.

It was.... unexpected. He never had trouble getting dates. And it wasnt like Castiel was straight. He had been out ever since they were in middle school.

Castiel was very adamant that he didnt want to be Dean's  _gay experiment_. Whatever that meant. And that he was looking for a relationship.

At first Dean thought he was playing hard to get but no matter what he did, get him flowers, offer him a ride to school or home, or even romantically ask him out, he always said no. Always.

And Dean always did like a challenge.

Which leads to why he was sulking as he walked through the school.

The last few days had been total hell. He never really took into account how much sweets he actually ate. He was constantly having to remind himself to walk away from the vending machine. 

He almost screwed up several times and he still had two more days to go. 

"Hello Dean."

He turned around and smiled. "Hiya Cas," He said, feeling more cheerful. "You're okay if I call you that right?"

Cas shrugged. "Why not." He said before raising an eyebrow. "I can't believe you actually going through with this. All just to have a date with me."

Dean blushed and shrugged. "I think its worth it. Don't you?"

Cas didnt say anything for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. "Pick me up at seven on Friday. That diner better have burgers." 


End file.
